


Restless night

by soldierminty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blu Spy suffers from nightmares, Gen, scout fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierminty/pseuds/soldierminty
Summary: BLU spy has yet another restless night.





	Restless night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction I have written for TF2 so please be gentle on me.

He choked on seemingly nothing to try and catch his breath but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a breath, he tried to gulp for air but simply found... water filled his mouth? His eyes went wide and he struggled to get to the surface of the water. Finally he got relief as he breached the surface and was finally rewarded with air... he coughed up water for a little bit as he looked around at where he was... he was deep in the BLU base at Teufort and.... it was flooding pretty fast.... He decided at that time he would try to go for land but every stroke he did left him more and more tired until all he could do was tread water.... tears well down his face as he was trapped in a room as it finally filled up with water and he was completely submerged... he could only hold his breath for so long before he ended up blacking out. Next thing he was aware of was him being pulled through the water and out to the surface, he was aware of someone performing CPR on him before his bodies reflexes kicked in and he rolled over to cough up the water that was in his lungs. His eyes moved to focus on whom had saved him and was pleasantly surprised to see his son was there looking very concerned at him.

"ay, Pierre what da hell is goin' on?" His son sounded scared... really scared, he looked really concerned too.

"I-I don't know Jeremy... but we need to get out of here before we get trapped in here." he said as he felt the water starting to raise up too greet his feet. Jeremy pulled Pierre onto his feet and the two began to run out of the base.

They successfully made it out of the base and to their dismay they were greeted by the whole RED team, but something was off.... their faces were.... blank, like all their facial features had been removed... Pierre backed right up into the mumbling abomination that was the RED Pyro, a cry escaping him as it grabbed his arms to hold him helplessly. Pierre's eyes darted around and focused on his son when he cried out, the RED Scout and Sniper were restraining him. He heard a chuckle from the crowd as the RED Medic came from the rest of the group... but his face.... it wasn't blank, it all those old horrid features that were burned into Pierre's memory, he was holding a bloody bone-saw and had a wild smirk on his face as he looked at the pair of BLU's they had managed to capture.

"Why Herr Spy, you didn't have to bring me this lovely present, it's not even my birthday~" he said with a laugh as he turned to the BLU Scout and ran the bloody bone-saw along his cheek at the scar that the RED Spy had already left there some time ago.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU NAZI BASTARD!" he cried out as he struggled in the hold of the abomination but to no avail.

"My my what strong language, if I didn't know any better... I would say you were rather attached to this boy hmm?" that smirk.... oh god that smirk sent a chill down his spine as dread soon followed it. he applied pressure to the blade and sliced the boys cheek where the scar was, causing blood to dribble down the side of his face. Jeremy gritted his teeth as it was clear he was in some pain. The German laughed loudly as he clearly took pleasure from the boys pain, a wicked look in his eyes as he deepened the slice along the boys cheek, causing it to become deeper, the blood of the poor sod whom had been at the mercy of the blade earlier mixing with Scouts blood. After toying with his prey for a little while he started to grow bored as he just pulled back and wound back then sent the blade through the younger males stomach, causing him to cry out in pain as his blue eyes looked hopelessly at his father.

"JEREMY! FUCK! STOP IT DAMN IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Pierre cried out as he could only watch as the life was fading from the boys eyes... especially as the blade was pulled out and he was allowed to bleed out. He looked.... betrayed... tears bubbled down Pierre's cheeks as he was hopelessly watching.

 

"JEREMY NO NO!" Spy cried out as he sat upright, his clothes soaked in sweat... his hand ran through his graying hair as he just sat and took his time to recover from yet another nightmare, He had been having them for as long as he could remember, all of varying extremities. The aging Spy got to his feet and examined the mess left upon his bed, yeah that's something that will need to be washed.


End file.
